


Sold But Not Given.

by TheRoseDrew



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Collars, Danny Sexbang is a Prostitute, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Interspecies Sex, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Ninja Ship Party, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Prostitution, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew
Summary: Danny and Brian are stranded on an alien planet. They need money to fix their ship.~He's nervous, very nervous, but he knows this is the only way they'll be able to make it home. Besides, Ninja Brian had explained to him he'd enjoy it. It was sex, sex for money. Danny's two favorite things!





	Sold But Not Given.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble, an idea. I have nothing left of this, but I figure at some point something will come to me and I can make this a full story. We'll see, I guess.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, guys.

"I don't know how I feel about this, Ninja Brian," Danny says, fiddling with the collar around his neck. There's a tag on it with Danny's name, and he's sure Ninja Brian got it just for show. They're standing on a dimly lit street corner. Cars are going by, slowing down when they pass Danny in a way that makes his stomach do flip flops. He's nervous, very nervous, but he knows this is the only way they'll be able to make it home. Besides, Ninja Brian had explained to him he'd enjoy it. It was sex, sex for money. Danny's two favorite things! The first time he'd been told, it made so much sense. (Brian had explained it to him between kisses and touches, and every word of it sounded so good.) But now, standing here with this collar on, it felt like the leash tying him to Brian was the only thing holding him to the ground.  
  
Ninja Brian only rubbed Danny's back as a response, his hand smoothing down from his shoulder blades to the curve of his ass where his tiny skirt covered him. He'd done Danny's makeup and dressed him an hour before in clothes that barely hid his body. He had to slap his hand away everytime Dan fiddled with the tiny bralette he was wearing. He reminded him with a glare to look confident and sexy, earning a nervous look from Danny.  
  
"B-bri. Ninja Brian, please..." Danny weakly begs when a car slows to a stop in front of them. He has to bite his tongue to keep from anxiously licking the lipstick off his lips.  
  
Brian watches an alien, one even taller than Dan, step out of the car. He's humanoid and it makes Brian mentally relax and physically tense. He grips the leash tighter when the alien talks. "How much is it?" It asks Ninja Brian.  
  
It takes Danny a few seconds to realize the alien was talking about him. "I-I'm..." Danny squeaks when Brian tugs on the leash, jerking him downward so he has to stumble to catch his footing. He knows it's punishment for hesitating, so he speaks firmly, confidently this time. "Th-thirty-five for a handjob, seventy for oral, two hundred for penetration of any kind," he rattles off, looking the john in his eyes because he knows it's what Ninja Brian wants.  
  
He looks the alien up and down and feels his cock stir. It's not hideous, and whatever she or he or they have in their pants probably wouldn't be either. He averts his eyes as Ninja Brian and the alien exchange him for the bills. Before he knows it, he's off his leash and being forced into the car. His eyes dart to Ninja Brian when he's sat in the passenger seat and he finds the ninja watching him back. He wants to beg for it to stop but he finds his cock rock hard between his legs.  
  
~  
  
He's returned about an hour later. His lipstick has been smudged off, his clothes messy and hanging off of him. The alien drops him off, shoves him out of the car. He's a tired, sexed out heap of body at Brian's feet when the alien drives off. He feels used which he finds isn't bad or good. The way Ninja Brian looks down at him makes the storm inside of him worth it.  
  
He takes Ninja Brian's hand when it's offered to him.  
  
_We need to get you cleaned up_ , Ninja Brian says telepathically as he helps Danny to his feet. He brushes some of Danny hair from his face. There's pride and happiness and possession in his eyes.


End file.
